


Curious Rituals

by emmablowguns



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablowguns/pseuds/emmablowguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder gets into the habit of reaching for Scully's hand during particularly tense cases.<br/>Scully doesn't mind.</p><p>aka: the fic in which two oblivious dorks wax poetic about the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kinda off/on writing this on the fly all week, mostly just on my phone. but last night i stayed up waaay too late and finished it so i decided to crack open the ole word processor today and edit through the whole thing. it still might be very rough and it jumps around in perspective because i can never choose just one, but i like it!

It had started out small at first, Mulder's hand at the small of her back, a friendly pat on the shoulder. It became as customary to their relationship as the playful arguments had become.

Scully had been off put at first; Having been treated differently most of her time in the bureau solely because she was a woman, she had naturally assumed the gesture was patronizing.

However, the opposite was true; something she'd later find out after pressing Mulder for answers.

The physical contact was simply a product of his upbringing. Even as a child he'd stood up for kids who were frequently picked on, and being taller than most for his age, he'd always ended up being protective of the smaller students.

Now was no different.

It was only out of some strange responsibility Mulder had placed on himself that he sometimes guided   Scully through small points of contact.

Nothing more than a habit he was more than happy to retire if Scully was uncomfortable with it, he'd later tell her.

But Scully appreciated the contact. It often reminded her of the way her father always found a way to corral the family out of potentially dangerous situations. From things as silly as overcrowded school functions to things as serious as strange, unkempt men with unmarked vans,  it seemed he possessed a knack for fixing anything.

These memories made her happy, which was just another reason she didn't mind Mulder's eccentric mannerisms. As strange as he was, Scully had a deep regard for the man she'd be working with, a feeling she knew was mutual.

So when Scully was abducted, Mulder had naturally continued work on the X Files to the best of his abilities, but anyone could see that he was beside himself with worry for the whereabouts of his missing partner.

In his eyes, Scully was a strong, capable woman; a woman he knew he never wanted to lose again.

While Mulder would never tell Scully this, since the accident he had worried over her constantly.

(When she was mysteriously returned, Mulder would find himself holding her hand in the hospital, hoping to transfer any warmth possible to her comatose form.)

Each case they had received since then had left Mulder with a small, lingering anxiety he usually smothered underneath layers of excitement.

He could never tell Scully this because while her safety was vitally important to him, he loved each opportunity they received to uncover the truth together.

Whether the truth was poltergeists or strange coincidences leading up to something more mundane, the cases where he disagreed with Scully were by far his favorite.

He savored the objective view she provided for him, and he admired her determination way too much to limit her in any way.

Besides, even if Mulder wanted to, he doubted he could really keep her away. Despite everything, Scully hungered for the truth just as much as Mulder.

So it was more for him than her when, in moments of great tension, he'd unconsciously reach for her hand.

The first time it had happened, she had instinctively recoiled before looking up at Mulder quizzically, the question written on her face. Mulder had shrugged it off, making some excuse about the air, the night, the monsters. She had forgotten it soon enough, but Mulder pondered over it on nights he couldn't sleep. He kept questioning himself; Analyzing why he had done that, if he wanted to again.

The second time was not until months later when, in a big crowd, Mulder was suddenly struck by the thought of Scully being swiftly carried away by big men in black suits headed by none other than Cancer Man himself.

In his fantasies, Scully and Mulder's training seemed to disappear like water down the drain.

Logically, Mulder knew there was everything they could do should one of their adversaries make an appearance.

Logically, Mulder knew Scully wouldn't allow herself to be abducted again.

However, with the crowd only growing more chaotic, and with Scully's red hair growing farther away, Mulder began to get antsy.

Breaking into a slightly faster pace, he caught up to Scully and instinctively grabbed her hand to keep her close.

Like the first time, Scully was confused, but unlike the first time, Mulder had constructed some semblance of an excuse.

"I..." He began, before breaking out into a sheepish grin. "I get nervous in crowds."

Scully opened her mouth, then closed it. Pondering.

Finally she decided to shrug it off, accepting the contact and continuing on her way.

Scully didn't quite believe Mulder when he said he "got nervous" in crowds, but to deny someone close to her who appeared vulnerable was against her nature. Additionally, she too was worried of losing him in the dense crowd, though she'd never admit it.

And from then on, a habit formed.

Whenever they'd be in a hectic situation, Mulder would reach for Scully's hand without comment.

Scully knew good friends sometimes held hands, but there was something different about Mulder. The warmth, coupled with the way he'd squeeze Scully's hand tighter if the crowds began to get too rowdy.

You'd be surprised how helpful it was to always have tabs on your partner, and it made them both feel just that much safer.

It wasn't long before the pair could seldom be seen apart, holding hands around anyone whenever possible.

Everyone just chalked it up to X Files antics, though a few jokes were passed about what really went on down in that basement.

The truth was nothing more than two agents oblivious to the other's true feelings, skirting around discussing their curious habits to avoid serious confrontation.

Despite being hardened FBI agents, they still acted like children sometimes; Mulder would sooner pass a note to Scully than reveal his feelings for her.

Eventually, they began holding hands outside of cases.

Just like before, the habit started tentatively at first. But unlike before, Scully had been the one to initiate it.

They had just finished a particularly trying case, one that had them traveling all over the country in a matter of only days, so naturally the pair was jet lagged beyond belief.

It was evident in the periodic yawns, dragging feet and bags under their eyes heavy in contrast to the small bags they had brought with them.

Too exhausted for words, all they could do was shuffle through the empty airport to find a way home.

It happened at the empty bus stop, well after midnight. Rain had begun drizzling down, not enough to qualify as a storm but enough to warrant covering up to avoid the inconvenience of wet clothes.

Sighing, Mulder pulled out his black umbrella, opening it to share between them.

Scully moved closer to Mulder, their bodies lightly brushing up against each other was enough to send a flutter of excitement through his chest.  
But then she reached for his hand.

The action was hesitant, searching, and Mulder found himself immediately reaching back. He tried to look down at her, but her face was downcast and gave no indication as to the motives of this gesture.

Nonetheless, Mulder savored the warmth that only her hand could adequately provide. Waiting for the bus after a long case, in the rain, was usually an awful, tiring experience, but now Mulder couldn't think of a place he'd rather be than here holding Scully's hand.

As the bus came, their hands unfortunately parted as Mulder closed his umbrella and Scully found them a seat.

Sitting next to each other on this bus, Scully knew she shouldn't feel this way about her partner.

Her whole life had been spent keeping people at arm’s length, but since starting work on the X Files Mulder had shown her a new way of trusting, one completely foreign to everything she thought she knew.

No matter how many times he'd reach for her hand, she's reached back, hadn't she? Wasn't that the truth of it all?

And under those garish fluorescent lights of the bus, lights which seemed to scrutinize their every move she could almost find herself able to believe in every single one of Mulder's crazy ideas.

A symptom of her sleep deprived brain, no doubt, but a valid line of thought all the same.

Too tired to wrestle with the impossible, Scully reached once again for Mulder's hand; refusing to look at him, afraid she'd lose her nerve if she saw that questioning look on his face.

But Mulder welcomed the contact without question, happily accepting this strange new habit.

He didn't know he'd been dozing until he was startled awake by Scully leaning her head on his shoulder. Mulder resisted the urge to stiffen, wrapping his hand cautiously around her shoulders, in order not to wake her.

She sighed and moved closer, something that excited Mulder to no end. He yawned, though it felt like more of a sigh.

Gently resting his head on Scully's, Mulder wondered if they would ever move past their silent ritual, but that was an idea even he was too beat to struggle with.  
For now, he took solace in the little intimacies.

The way Scully seemed to make the mundane into the extraordinary just by holding Mulder's hand was something he was certain he would never grow tired of.

No matter what it meant to them, on this dismal city bus, he was for the moment, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> update: 29/4/2015 so i wrote this fan fic before i saw episode 14, season 5, but at about 23 minutes in, Scully reaches for Mulder's hand and they hold hands! Obviously I know why, it was an intense moment with Scully in therapy. Still though, I had no idea about this scene and to kind of see my fan fic idea come to life was exciting! Just wanted to share with anyone who liked this work. Hehe!


End file.
